The Deliveryman:Tales of Love and Loneliness
by maralice-chan
Summary: One-Shot da série Tales of Love and Loneliness. Jensen Ackles não sai de casa há mais de cinco anos, desde que foi sequestrado na porta de casa e viveu sete dias de terror acorrentado num cativeiro escuro. Mas o novo entregador do seu mercado favorito, Jared Padalecki,quer conhecer o cliente misterioso do qual todos falam.


**Resumo:** Jensen Ackles não sai de casa há mais de cinco anos, desde que foi sequestrado na porta de casa e viveu sete dias de terror acorrentado num cativeiro escuro. Agora ele trabalha em casa e todas as suas compras são feitas pela internet ou pelo telefone. Mas o novo entregador do seu mercado favorito, Jared Padalecki, não está satisfeito em simplesmente deixar as compras na porta de seu apartamento e recolher a gorjeta sob o tapete. Ele quer conhecer o cliente misterioso do qual todos falam.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic é uma **padackles**. Um tipo de história que utiliza os nomes das celebridades que interpretam a série **Supernatural** e pessoas relacionadas a elas como personagens. Os acontecimentos da fic não possuem real relação com as personalidades aqui citadas. Essa história possui conteúdo homoerótico.

I

Jensen assistiu pela câmera de segurança que instalara em sua porta o entregador sair do elevador e parar para consultar o endereço num pedaço de papel.

– Esse é novo. – Jensen murmurou consigo mesmo.

Finalmente o entregador se dirigiu a sua porta, mas ao invés de deixar as compras ali, apanhar sua gorjeta sob o tapete, como todos os entregadores faziam, e depois ir embora, ele apertou a campainha e esperou.

Jensen sentiu seu sangue gelar com o som estridente. Por que, por Deus, o maldito novo entregador não podia simplesmente fazer o que todos faziam? O mercado da esquina vinha atendendo Jensen há anos e eles sempre avisavam aos seus entregadores qual era o procedimento com ele. Será que haviam se esquecido de avisar ao novato? Seria possível isso?

A campainha voltou a tocar, mas dessa vez o som foi mais longo, mais irritante, enquanto o maldito entregador continuava a pressionar o botão junto a porta. Jensen podia simplesmente ignorar, mas o som já estava dando nos nervos. Sendo assim, contra sua vontade, e ainda cheio de raiva, ele se levantou e foi até a porta. Ele já ia abri-la, quando lhe bateu o medo.

E se aquilo fosse um truque? E se aquele não fosse um entregador de verdade? E se ele fosse alguém mandado ali para sequestrá-lo? E se ele acabasse com uma arma encostada em sua têmpora de novo e fosse arrastado para um buraco escuro mais uma vez e ali ficasse, não sete, mas, um mês sob correntes e sob ameaças de morte todo o tempo?

Jensen recuou com as pernas trêmulas e voltou a se sentar atrás da mesa de seu escritório de onde podia monitorar todo o corredor graças a câmera que instalara na entrada de seu apartamento. O homem parecia ser alto. O topo de sua cabeça quase alcançava a câmera presa acima da porta. Ele usava os cabelos caindo sobre os ombros, costeletas meio fora de moda e tinha um olhar despreocupado. Podia muito bem ser um bandido, não podia? Além disso ele tinha ombros largos e o peitoral enorme que podia ser medido mesmo sob o uniforme da mercearia. Um cara desse porte não podia ser simplesmente um entregador. Jensen ajustou a câmera para o seu peito e deu um zoom na imagem. O nome no uniforme dizia "Jared T. Padalecki". Jared pareceu perceber o movimento da câmera e afastou-se um pouco, meio desconfortável, mas não desistiu de ser atendido e voltou a tocar a campainha.

Jensen bufou de irritação. A próxima reforma que faria seria desinstalar a maldita campainha. Metendo um dedo no ouvido, Jensen digitou rapidamente o número da mercearia. Antes sequer que a moça gentil que sempre o atendia falasse qualquer coisa, Jensen disparou:

– Jared T. Padalecki trabalha para vocês? – perguntou sem a menor sutileza.

– O quê? – a moça perguntou sem entender.

– Eu perguntei se Jared T. Padalecki trabalha para vocês ou não?

– Jared?

– É, esse mesmo. E então: trabalha ou não trabalha?

– Trabalha sim. Ele começou a cerca de duas semanas...

– Quais os antecedentes dele?

– Os o quê?!

– Os antecedentes, garota. – Jensen disse irritado. – Ele está aqui esmurrando minha campainha e quero saber se ele não é um tipo de bandido que vai me assaltar, ou me sequestrar ou mesmo me matar!

– Senhor Ackles...? – a moça perguntou timidamente. Jensen apertou os olhos e respirou fundo quando a campainha soou mais longamente.

– Sim, sou eu. – Jensen se perguntou se ele era o único cliente paranóico que a mercearia atendia.

– Bem, sr. Ackles, eu posso assegurar que o Jared não é nenhum bandido. – ela disse calmamente. – Ele era bombeiro até um mês atrás, mas foi aposentado por que sofreu lesões no pulmão ao inalar a fumaça de produtos quimicos de uma fabrica em chamas. A aposentadoria dele é uma mixaria, então ele pediu o emprego. Além disso, ele é sobrinho do dono...

– Ótimo! – Jensen disse. – Vocês avisaram que era para ele deixar as compras na porta, pegar a gorjeta sob o tapete e ir embora?

– Avisamos sim, senhor, mas ele deve ter esquecido... – a moça disse sem jeito. – Vou, agora mesmo, ligar para o celular dele e avisar que ele pode deixar as compras e ir.

– Faça isso. – Jensen disse cansado. – Obrigado.

Jensen desligou o telefone e recostou-se em sua cadeira giratória. Estava disposto a relaxar, mas a campainha soou de novo e Jensen olhou para a imagem da câmera no monitor e frustrou-se ao ver que o tal Jared não pareceu estar recebendo nenhuma ligação.

– O maldito deve ter deixado o celular na loja...

Bufando de raiva, Jensen se levantou e foi até a porta. Repetindo para si mesmo que Jared não era nenhum bandido e que ele ficaria bem, Jensen respirou fundo e abriu um pouco a porta sem tirar a corrente de segurança.

– Ei! – o homem sorriu inocentemente como se não tivesse acabado de tocar todas as sinfonias do inferno em sua campainha. – Eu sou da mercearia. Vim lhe trazer suas compras.

– Deixa aí. – Jensen disse emburrado. – Sua gorjeta está sob o tapete.

– Ah! – Jared abaixou-se e pegou a gorjeta, sem, contudo, largar as compras no chão. – Quer que eu as coloque em sua cozinha?

– Não. – Jensen disse olhando muito irritado para o homem mais alto. – Eu disse que você pode deixar aí.

– No corredor? – Jared pareceu confuso.

– É o que todos fazem. – Jensen explicou cheio de impaciência. – Eles deixam as compras aí e depois que vão embora eu abro a porta e as apanho. Simples, não é?

– Bom, sim, mas já que o senhor já atendeu a porta não seria melhor se eu colocasse as compras aí dentro? – Jared insistiu num tom inocentemente prestativo.

Jensen bufou, bateu a porta e recostou-se contra ela. O filho da mãe deve ter escutado falar sobre ele e quis conferir a casa do louco para contar para os colegas de trabalho. Jensen ficou se perguntando se isso importava ou não, uma vez que sabia que Jared não era nenhum bandido e que já conversara com ele pela greta da porta. Decidiu que era melhor acabar com tudo o mais rápido possível. Com um longo suspiro, ele retirou a corrente e abriu a porta completamente dando espaço para Jared passar.

– A cozinha é por ali. – apontou.

– Certo. – Jared passou por ele e foi para a cozinha onde começou a colocar as sacolas sobre o balcão. Jensen foi atrás dele como um cão vigiando seu território. Jared não pareceu se importar. – Pronto. – Jared se virou para ele sorrindo.

– Obrigado. – Jensen murmurou baixo e saiu da frente para Jared passar, mas o homem não se moveu.

– Você vive aqui sozinho? – Jared perguntou olhando ao redor.

– É. Muito obrigado. – Jensen disse num tom ríspido esperando que Jared percebesse que essa era a deixa para ir embora.

– Por que você tem aquela câmera? – Jared perguntou, aparentemente, sem notar que seu anfitrião o queria fora.

– Para não ser apanhado de surpresa.

– Por bandidos? – Jared insistiu.

– Isso mesmo. Agora se me der...

– Por que tem tanto medo de bandidos? – Jared parou olhando para ele. Jensen sentiu vontade de esganá-lo.

– Por que uma vez eu já fui apanhado por um. – Jensen disse secamente.

– Você foi assaltado? – Jared perguntou.

– Não. Eu fui... – Jensen fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. – Eu fui sequestrado.

– Onde?

– Na porta de casa. – Jensen disse com voz trêmula. Jared pareceu meio horrorizado.

– Aqui?

– Não. Eu morava em uma casa. Eu me mudei para um apartamento por questões de segurança. – Jensen esclareceu.

– E colocou uma câmera na porta. – Jared afirmou.

– É. – Jensen cruzou os braços e o encarou.

– Eu tenho que ir. – Jared disse. – A gente se vê depois.

– Eu acho que não. – Jensen disse segurando a porta aberta para Jared passar.

Jared saiu, mas se virou como se fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, porém Jensen foi mais rápido e bateu a porta em sua cara. Depois ele voltou para sua cadeira em frente ao computador e ficou observando Jared ir embora. Aquela conversa havia reabrido feridas. Feridas que nunca cicatrizaram realmente. Jensen tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir naquela noite.

II

Quando Jared chegou à mercearia, June, a gerente, foi em sua direção como se quisesse matá-lo.

– O quê foi que você fez?! – ela disparou. – Eu disse claramente que era para você largar as compras na porta, apanhar a gorjeta sob o tapete e ir embora.

– Esqueci. – Jared deu de ombros.

– Não esqueceu não, seu maldito! – June estava vermelha de raiva. – O sr. Ackles é nosso cliente há uns cinco anos e você faz isso?

– Ele é cliente há cinco anos e ninguém nunca tentou, sei lá, dar uma olhada na casa dele ou descobrir por que ele é tão paranóico?

– Isso não é da nossa conta. – June disse. – O que é da nossa conta é que ele compra aqui toda semana e no natal nos dá gorjetas bem gordas.

– Você só pensa no dinheiro. – Jared disse com desprezo.

– Isso aqui é uma mercearia e não o corpo de bombeiros. – ela o lembrou. – Nosso trabalho não é salvar vidas. É fazer dinheiro.

– Vou me lembrar disso. – Jared disse com amargura enquanto ia para os fundos da loja onde havia uma salinha de descanso para os funcionários.

Jared estava lá sentado num banquinho, quando seu colega de trabalho, Chad Murray, sentou-se ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, mas logo Chad abriu a boca:

– Por que você fez isso?

– Quando eu era bombeiro, uma vez, fomos atender um ocorrência num prédio num bairro classe média. Havia um mal cheiro terrível vindo de um dos apartamentos. Quando arrombamos a porta, encontramos uma mulher morta há dias. A estante de livros havia caido sobre ela deixando-a presa. Sem conseguir alcançar o telefone, ela deve ter gritado por socorro, mas os vizinhos não a socorreram. Disseram que ela era um tipo de excêntrica eremita, não saia de casa e não falava com ninguém. Quando ouviram os gritos, eles pensaram que fosse só mais uma de suas esquizitisses.

– Jay... – Chad murmurou.

– Ela morreu de fome e desidratação. – Jared balançou a cabeça. – Sabe quanto tempo leva para uma pessoa morrer assim? Ela deve ter gritado por dias e ninguém foi socorrê-la por que a consideravam uma maluca.

– Jay...

– Sabe o que ela era, afinal? Uma mulher que tinha uma deformação no rosto. Ela não saia de casa por que as pessoas ficavam apontando para ela e isso a deixava mortificada.

– Eu entendo, Jay, mas...

– Não, Chad, você não entende. – Jared disse. – Aquele era o meu bairro há menos de um mês. Eu morava no prédio em frente ao dela. Da minha janela eu via a dela e nunca me perguntei por que as cortinas só ficavam fechadas. Eu nunca sequer me importei com isso.

– ... – dessa vez, Chad guardou silêncio.

– Por que as pessoas fazem isso? – Jared perguntou.

– Não sei. – Chad deu de ombros. – Talvez por que é mais fácil nos precouparmos só com nossas vidas e fingir que o outro não existe.

– Eu me pergunto se eu tivesse procurado saber quem morava naquele apartamento, se eu tivesse conversado com ela e feito-a entender que mesmo que existisse pessoas que ririam da deformidade dela sempre haveria aquelas que iriam vê-la além disso, será que ela não teria morrido sozinha e daquele jeito. Ela teria saído e feito amigos e ao menos um estranharia sua ausência e iria até seu apartamento para ver como ela estava?

– Não é sua culpa. – Chad disse.

– E se esse sr. Ackles só precisa de um amigo, alguém que lhe estenda a mão e lhe diga que é seguro sair?

– Você não pode salvar todo mundo, Jared.

– Não, mas eu vou tentar salvar todos que estiverem ao meu alcance.

III

Jensen não dormira bem durante toda a semana. Sentia-se despido, invadido. Há pouco mais de cinco anos sua vida se resumia às paredes daquele apartamenteo. Há pouco mais de cinco anos...

Ele estava saindo de casa para trabalhar, como sempre fazia. Seu namorado, Tom, havia ido até a porta de casa e acenara para ele. Jensen havia sorrido e acenado. Num segundo tudo mudara. Jensen viu de relance um homem se precipitar contra seu namorado colocando uma mão em sua boca e passando o braço em seu pescoço. Jensen gritou ao ver a cena, mas assim que saiu do carro foi rendido por trás. Seu namorado lutou, mas levou uma coronhada na cabeça. Em questão de segundos ele estava no chão, morto. Jensen só descobriu a morte dele sete dias depois quando foi libertado. Dali Jensen foi arrastado para um furgão e levado para um lugar escuro que lhe serviu de cativeiro. Após o pagamento do resgate, Jensen foi libertado, mas sua vida nunca mais foi a mesma.

Desde então fizera tratametos, tentara se reintegrar, tentara conviver com as perdas, mas o medo de passar por tudo de novo, de perder tudo outra vez, o tranformou em um eremita. Jensen se isolou acreditando que tudo e todos podiam lhe fazer mal. E assim ele vinha vivendo há pouco mais de cico anos.

III

Jesen estava fazendo a barba quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele estranhou. Quem bateria a sua porta àquela hora? Jensen lavou o rosto e foi ver quem batia. A imagem da câmera mostrava um homem alto vestido de forma esportiva com uma sacola de plástico na mão. Jensen deu um zoom no rosto do homem e ficou pasmo. Era o entregador do outro dia. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

– O que você quer?! – Jensen gritou ainda com a porta fechada.

– Bom dia, Sr. Ackles! Não quer abrir a porta? – o homem perguntou de forma bem casual.

– E por que eu faria isso?

– Por que quando uma pessoa bate, é educado abrir a porta. – Jared respondeu como quem explica que dois mais dois são quatro. – Eu garanto que não sou nenhum bandido.

– O que você quer? – Jensen abriu a porta, mas sem tirar a corrente de segurança.

– Já tomou seu café da manhã? – Jared sorria enquanto erguia a sacola que continha uma caixa de cereais, leite e frutas.

Jensen bufou enquanto tirava a corrente da porta deixando Jared entrar. Havia esquecido que pedia ao mercado para entregar os matinais toda manhã de quarta. Jared o seguiu até a cozinha sem convite e tirou tudo da sacola e colocou sobre o balcão.

– Toma café sempre sozinho? – Jared perguntou.

– Bom, eu moro sozinho, então... – Jensen respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

– Isso não é bom. – Jared disse apanhando uma tigela e despejando um pouco de cereais nela. Jensen ficou abismado com a liberdade dele em sua casa, mas permaneceu apenas o olhando como se estivesse hipnotizado. O entregador, então, abriu gavetas e fechou até encontrar uma faca e começar a picar as frutas. – Gosta de pedaços pequenos ou grandes?

– Vai preparar o meu café da manhã? – Jensen perguntou aturdido.

– Eu estou com tempo livre. – Jared sorriu. – Então, pequenos ou grandes?

– Tanto faz. – Jensen se deu por rendido. Jared virou frutas e leite na tigela, misturou tudo e entregou a Jensen.

– Você fez café? – Perguntou.

– Não. Eu vou...

– Eu faço. – Jared disse já indo em direçãoà cafeteira. – Você gosta forte ou mais fraco?

– Forte. – Jensen disse indo se sentar à mesa.

Devia estar sonhando. Aquilo só podia ser um sonho esquisito que a gente tem às vezes. Aquela situação era irreal demais para ser verdade. Jared fez o café e levou uma caneca para Jensen.

– Peguei um pouco. – Jared disse se sentando à frente de Jensen. – Espero que não se importe.

– Não. Imagine...? Sintá-se em casa... – Jensen disse com sarcásmo.

– Você não tem família? – Jared perguntou olhando em volta como se esperasse que a família de Jensen saisse de algum lugar. – Ninguém vem te visitar?

– Minha irmã vem aqui às vezes. – Não estava a fim de compartilhar com Jared o que perdera.

– Já que ela não vem, você devia visitá-la.

– Eu não gosto de sair.

– Ah, é... – Jared ficou um pouco pensativo. – Então você devia receber mais visitas. Seus amigos não vêm te visitar?

– Não. – Jensen baixou a voz e virou o rosto meio constrangido. – Pararam de vir há muito tempo...

– Então não eram seus amigos de verdade. – Jared taxou. – Já sei! – Jared estalou os dedos. – Vou ser seu amigo. – Anunciou. – Assim posso vir te visitar sempre.

Jensen balançou a cabeça em total confusão.

– Como assim? As pessoas não decidem ser amigas de outra assim de uma hora para outra. Isso vem naturalmente com o tempo...

– Nem sempre. – Jared disse sem o menor embaraço. – Quando você recebe um convite de amizade no face, você não fica um tempo mastigando o convite. Você aceita ou não.

– Então não. – Jensen disse rapidamente.

– Por quê? Eu sou legal.

– Mas eu não sou. – Jensen disse. – Eu sou recluso, esquisito e mal humorado.

– Você só é assim por que não tem nenhum amigo.

– Por que você quer ser meu amigo?! – Jensen perguntou em desespero.

– Por que tenho medo de um dia bater a sua porta e ninguém atender, não por que você não quer, mas por que está morto há dias e ninguém percebeu por que ninguém se importa com você o bastante para ver como está.

Jensen ficou sem palavras. Muitas vezes se pegara pensando que se um dia passasse mal e morresse, os vizinhos só perceberiam vários dias depois quando o cheiro da decomposição de seu corpo começasse a incomodá-los.

– Por favor. – Jared pediu. – Deixa eu ser seu amigo.

Jensen ainda o analisou por um tempo. Por que um homem como Jared, iria querer ajudá-lo? No mercado haviam dito que ele havia sido bombeiro. Então ajudar os outros devia estar em seu sangue.

– Oi, eu sou Jensen Ackles. – Jensen estendeu a mão. – Muito prazer.

– Ei! – Jared abriu um enorme sorriso. – Eu sou Jared Padalecki. O prazer é todo meu.

– Então, Jared, o que você faz? – Jensen perguntou. – Além de fazer entregas, é claro.

– Eu corro. – Jared disse. – Também faço uns bicos na clínica veterinária dos meus pais, visito meu irmão que trabalha no zoológico e sempre que posso dou uma força na PetShop da minha irmã.

– Uau! Sua família deve gostar mesmo de animais! Como foi se tornar bombeiro ao invés de veterinário?

– Eu gosto muito de animais, mas gosto mais de pessoas. – Jared respondeu. – Eu sempre quis trabalhar salvando vidas.

– É por isso que está tentando me salvar? – Jensen perguntou. Jared fez silêncio. – Com certeza, é mais interessante que fazer entregas.

– Com o quê você trabalha, Jensen? – Jared perguntou.

– Eu sou webmaster. – Jensen respondeu. – Eu trabalho com sites de relacionamentos como o .

– Você trabalha com o Kazo? – Jared gargalhou. – Aquele é o melhor site de namoro que eu já vi.

– Modéstia à parte, é o meu trabalho mais interessante. – Jensen sorriu.

– Então você gerencia sites de relacionamento enquanto vive sozinho, sem amigos... – Jared disse num pensativo enquanto ficava sério. – Esse é seu modo de se conectar com as pessoas enquanto fica seguro em sua casa?

– Touché. – Jensen disse sorrindo sem graça.

– Não é uma retaliação, Jensen. – Jared o olhou nos olhos. – É uma constatação dos fatos.

– Como assim?

– Eu tento salvar vidas seja lá onde ou quando for, por que se alguém que eu poderia ter salvado morrer, eu não conseguirei mais viver. – Jared disse. – Isso é fato. Você se esconde aqui, por que tem medo do que as pessoas podem fazer com você, mas busca justamente estar com as pessoas através da web onde pode estar conectado a elas sem correr riscos. Isso também é um fato.

– Não pode salvar todo mundo. – Jensen disse.

– Nem você pode se esconder do mundo inteiro.

– Eu posso tentar. – Jensen sorriu de lado.

– Eu também. – Jared se levantou e estendeu a mão. – Eu estou indo fazer uma corrida. Vem comigo?

– Não. – Jensen se encolheu. – Eu... eu... eu não posso.

– Tudo bem. – Jared sorriu. – Amanhã, eu vou passar aqui de novo. E vou fazer isso depois de amanhã também. E depois, e depois... Até que um dia você me dirá sim.

– Você não entende. – Jensen disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu nunca vou conseguir.

– E eu nunca vou desistir.

– Por que você faz isso?

– Você sabe o porquê. – Jared sorriu. – Eu quero salvar o mundo. – os dois se olharam nos olhos. – Eu quero salvar você.

Jared recolheu as canecas e as levou para a pia. Enquanto ele as lavava, Jensen ficou sentando se perguntado como uma pessoa como Jared podia existir e por que as coisas não podiam ser mais facéis. Queria tanto aceitar aquela mão escondida e sair de casa, sentir o sol aquecendo sua pele ou a chuva molhando-a. Queria sorrir e cumprimentar as pessoas. Queria conversar com elas cara à cara e não através da tela de um computador.

Jensen segurou firme a mão direita que queria aceitar a mão de Jared. Aquela mão queria agarrar a mão de Jared com força e sair para o sol, mas o resto de seu corpo não. Jensen se amaldiçoou mil vezes e mil vezes mais o medo que insistia em paralisar o seu corpo e mantê-lo agarrado áquela cadeira quando, na verdade, ele queria se levantar e ir com Jared.

– Vamos... – disse a si mesmo.

Seus pés deslizaram pelo chão fazendo seu corpo girar na cadeira.

– Vamos.

Ele apoiou os pés com força no chão enquanto via Jared se dirigindo à porta.

– Vamos!

Ele tomou impulso e se levantou de uma única vez.

– Vamos!

– Seu pés o levaram cambaleante em direção à porta enquanto a mão de Jared girava a maçaneta.

Vamooos!

– Jared! – o entregador se virou e o olhou nos olhos. – Amanhã você volta? – Jensen perguntou timidamente. Jared sorriu.

– Todos os dias.


End file.
